


Hair Care

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Set in Season 1, it dumb, just fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara's hair is really strong and she can kinda store stuff in it.





	Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a head-cannoning session I had with a friend over on the Tumbls

As most interactions begin with Kiara, this one begins normally. A pen through her hair. 

It's safe to say that perhaps (maybe) Cat has thought about replacing the pens with her own fingers. To let those long, silky strands slide across her palm before leaning in to press her lips-

Ah yes, budget sheets. 

Anyway, Kiara, besides never using conditioner and always looking like a whirlwind had ripped through her house, leaving her with nary a hairbrush to be found, has decent enough hair. 

* * *

The next item is a little… less normal. She's noticed the uptick in her little assistant’s snacking habit since last week. But really, with a new WonderGirl flying around National City, she hasn't had the time to think about it.

Well besides the way she licks her fingers after every sweet treat. 

She thinks about that more than she even admits to herself.

But watching Kerian pull a small bag of beef jerky from between her scrumptious tresses is just… weird. But her police radio hook-in beeps out a warning and Cat's already snapping at reporters to get out there “And see if that SuperGirl shows up”

* * *

Kara keeps medical supplies in her hair. 

This would make a lot less sense if Supergirl wasn't flying around and slapping  _ Elmo  _ band-aids on every child's knee in, what could conceivably be, the entire fucking universe. Honestly, the woman’s a damn menace to Cat's media coverage. She needs something between these alien fights that's not Kara kneeling down and being so gentle and kind and kneeling and why in all of fucks sake is it her own luck that Cat always gets the weird assistants?

Not that she'd ever replace Kara, she’s damn amazing at her job, but still, a superhero? How even is this real? 

Helpful at times? Yes. Not helpful when Kara galivants off to bandage yet  _ another  _ knee? YES. 

* * *

At this point she just shouldn't be surprised at what Kara keeps in her hair. Or drops out of Kara's hair, right on the floor in front of her glass door. 

A kitten? 

An actual kitten? 

Like of the feline householdus order? Or family? Or what the fuck ever, there's a cat on her floor. A cat. Alive. 

It mewls pitifully and Kara spins so quickly she rustles papers on neighboring desks. 

How has she kept any secret ever? 

Her eyes meet Cat's, and Cat's a bit in shock so she just shakes her head. She will not fall to those eyes, she will not fall- no, 

Fuck

And pretends to be too caught up in budget sheets to notice anything else.

* * *

Okay. Look. There's only so much Cat can take. 

Kara, damn her, is asleep on her balcony. Suited up with sticks and twigs and leaves and a branch the size of Cat's arm tangled in her hair. 

Cat, or course, keeps a brush in her en suite (unlike Kara who keeps no brushes anywhere at all, ever) and this is too many fantasies rolled into one and Cat never said she was a good person, okay? Okay.

She starts with the leaves, they're malleable. With a brush and her fingers and the unending anger of a woman who is most certainly NOT in love with her stupid, genius, superhero assistant, she works all but the branch out before Kara starts to twitch awake. 

Her eyes. Oh no. Her droopy, dumb, sleep-filled, cute-as-can-be eyes with her tousled hair and

Jesus 

“Ms. Grant?”

“Ah, you're finally awake. Here I thought I could get Robert to chainsaw this branch out of your hair without waking you.”

Kara chuckles and closes her eyes as Cat continues to brush like she trusts Cat. Like she likes what Cat is doing. Like Cat's going to have a damn hernia if Kara makes that content little grumble again.

“His name is Randolph, Ms. Grant.”

“Same difference”

Like she trusts Cat. 

* * *

Her assistant is asleep at her desk, again. Though, Kara does have a fairly good excuse, what with the alien attack and the clock hitting 11:37 pm. Carter’s at his father's, so Cat had used the extra time to put together a much better lay-out than what had been dropped on her desk earlier that day. 

She's certainly not moping. She certainly wasn't harder on her staff this fine, fine Friday. She doesn't mind weekends alone. Not at all.

So anyway, Kara's asleep and there's nothing in her hair for once, well, not that Cat can discern anyway. She's certainly close enough to discern things too, across the desk in fact.

Kara has this gravity to her, a weight, that Cat just can't pull herself from. It's gotten bad too. Her fantasies aren't just new and exciting sexual forays anymore.

She's waking up in Kara's arms and making her pancakes and laughing at the chocolate on her nose and waiting for Carter to wake up so they can all go to the zoo, which is, frankly, fucking ridiculous and her therapist isn't helping at  _ all _ .

_ “Follow your heart, Cat.” _

Follow your feet out the damn door, she can get advice like that from the Disney channel that Carter pretends he doesn't still love. 

She doesn't know what overtakes her -okay she does but ‘romantic sentimentality’ sounds dumb- but she takes a pen and a piece of paper and scrolls out a little poem. Valentine's day is just around the corner, right?

She folds the paper and slips it ever so gently into Kara's tresses, lingering just for a moment, before heading back into her office.

 

* * *

She doesn't notice Kara pulling the paper from her hair as soon as she's turned around.

* * *

It's a shitty day. It's raining, Cat's shoe broke, there's a trashcan fire starting on her damn boardroom group message page, and Kara  _ still _ has not replied to her poem. So she's a jittery mess when her driver says it'll be yet another twenty minutes because of flooding. 

“Shit.”

“Need a lift, Ms. Grant?” 

And okay, Cat maybe has a small heart attack and presses herself against the concrete wall she's taking shelter against, but that's certainly all Kara's fault. And why in all of the good graces’ names, does she look so good sopping wet? 

Okay no- no, not that way, stop. No, like drenched from rain not- no

“Oh, shouldn't you be off saving people from burning buildings or something?”

She smirks.

Kara

Smirking

What?

“I also get calls to save cats from gutters though.”

Oh, oh no. No that is where Cat draws the line. Puns on her name are just, no highly muscled arms are wrapping around her after such a comment. Not today!

But Kara's laughing and hiding her guffaws (guffaws? Really? Ugh) behind her hand and Cat can't muster up any more irritation than a roll of her eyes and a slap to Kara's bicep.

“Har har, very funny, now up up and away, Supergirl. If you're planning to actually save this damsel in distress, anyway.”

“I always save the damsel in distress.”

Well, saving maybe, but being pressed up against Kara's wet, warm body and rocketing above the city puts Cat into a whole new kind of distress. 

“I liked your poem.”

Oh shit

“I've been trying to come up with a reply that's equally eloquent, but I kinda lose my train of thought when I look at you.” 

What?

“I'd very much like to paint you though, if uh, you wouldn't mind, of course!”

-

“.... Cat?”

At some point, even the mightiest break. 

* * *

 

She's delicately placing tiny chocolates into Kara's hair before her… partner? Girlfriend sounds very odd to her… wakes up and demands something to eat. Which, given last night’s activities, very well could be Cat herself. 

“Cat, what are you doing?”

“Is your hair as strong as the rest of you? Can it be cut?”

“Uh, it's not but it's still strong? Alex said something about it being dead cells and not living and I lost her after that, but it can be cut with really sharp scissors made of a hard material. Why? Do you think I should get it cut?”

Mhhhhh, well that would be quite the look too. “No, or not yet at least, but you've always got things in your hair. It doesn't ever hurt?”

“Oh, no not really.”

“Hmmm”

She goes back to placing chocolates in the silence of the morning.

“I'm hungry.”

“You're always hungry.”

“I could really do with something sweet and savory right now.”

“That sounds like an unhealthy breakfast.”

“Don't worry, I'm sure we can find some way to burn it off together.”

“Mhhmm, and am I partaking in this breakfast?”

“Well… are you hungry?”

Kara sits up, chocolates tumbling from her hair, and the sheet slips down to her waist. 

“Oh, very.”


End file.
